


Hunting

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [25]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Ambiguous Intentions, Drabble, Not really sure what's going on in birdbrains head here, Owl Form Jareth, but he seems to be enjoying scaring the crap out of Sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't worry Sarah, it's just an owl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

The stillness of the night air was shattered by a cry that seemed to Sarah like the shriek of a tortured soul. An armful of firewood clattered to the porch as she raced to the door. When her father had suggested that the two of them spend the weekend at her grandparents cabin while Karen and Toby visited her parents, she had jumped at the chance to reconnect. Spending the weekend in a haunted house in the middle of nowhere was somewhat less appealing.

"Dad!"

Her father looked up from the fire he was building in the hearth and laughed when he saw how she was plastered to the inside of the door she'd just slammed behind her.

"Relax sweetheart, it's just a barn owl. There must be one living in the woods nearby, maybe out in the old Hensen barn. That was a hunting cry that they use to scare prey."

He turned back to the fire a moment too soon to see the blood drain from Sarah's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - # 82 Can You Hear Me?
> 
> from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.
> 
> Fun fact (and personal pet peeve in Labyfic)- Barn Owls do not hoot. They chip, they chitter, they warble, they make the sound described above. No hooting. Look it up on You Tube. Headphones are probably a bad idea.


End file.
